Truth or dare
by mattyes
Summary: Brand new story my first ever son no horrible comments.
1. It starts

**Truth or dare **

**(Please review constructive critism always welcome remember my first piece. Also I a going to start writing a new story called the Throne of Hades I need 2 new character could you please give me ideas 1 good and 3 evil. Tell me there Name, Personality, Good/Evil, Fave weapon, Godly parent, can`t be son of posiden or Evil has to be a 1 son or daughter of Ares and one son or daughter of Hades The third you can pick the parent i will be judging please give ideas!)**

Percy's POV

"Hey Percy" Nico shouted "do you want to play truth or dare?".

"No I suck at that game" I shouted back.

"Annabeth`s playing"

"Ok." Like a dog to a bone I followed him we went to Zeus cabin Grover, Thaila, Nico, me, Annabeth, and juniper. (A/N **names spelt right**?)

"So who's starting" I ask

"Me!" screams Thaila

We all turn completely shocked

"What I like starting "she says "ok truth or dare Percy?

_Dam! This is going to be about Annabeth say dare "_Truth_" dam it._

"So Percy" Thaila says biding her time "who do you like more me or Annabeth?"

"Annabeth" I blurt out blushing face in my hands I say "Nico Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he mumbles

"I dare you to make out with Thaila for 5 minutes"

"Okay" And they make out.

**20 minutes later**

"Ok you can stop now"

"How long has it been?"

"Oh 20 minutes and 5 seconds"

"You idiot" Nico screams "you were meant to stop us"

"Was I? You guys just looked so into it I" smirk. 5 seconds later I'm shoved into a wardrobe and locked in. "so I guess it's over for tonight" I call laughing.

"Okay "someone calls back.

"So let me out" I say.

"No"

_Dam it those idiots_ "okay I'll break the door down" I warn but still they don`t open "come on guys let me out". I didn't know it but they had left and gone to bed.

**(Thanks everyone who review but I need more character ideas. And I am finding the tips helpful.)**

.


	2. Pranks

**Truth or dare **

**(one of the comments I've had the most with all my stories is that I need a beta so message me if you want to be my beta reader and also could someone explain what a beta reader is?)**

Percy's POV

I woke up tied to my bed the others laughing and recording me with my own video camera!"Guys what's happening"?

"Well late took you a while" laughed Thalia "hey Annabeth your right he does droll when he sleeps look it's all over his face."

"Guys lit me up" I whine.

"Okay thals let him go we got enough blackmail" Nico said.

"Do we have to" asked Thaila

"Yes, otherwise Chiron will screw us again remember last time we had to clean attic with the mummy staring at us"

"Yeah that was freaky"

* * *

Meanwhile on Olympus

"Die Hades die" shouted Zeus who was chasing him with a baseball bat.

"Come on brother calm down" Hades screamed while running away.

"Why do half our winter councils end like this?" Poseidon asked the room.

"Hey I got an idea lets visit our kids" shouted Apollo

"No!" Hera screamed

"Ahh!" Hades screamed Zeus had throw the bat at his legs he had fallen onto one the spears Ares left by his throne. Zeus started clubbing Hades on his back with the bat.

"Okay let's go visit our kids" Poseidon commanded.

* * *

Back at camp half-blood

Nico POV

We had untied Percy and had got breakfast we then decided to abandon the game of truth and dare as it was quite boring by now. And decided to see who the best at pranking in camp was we made teams.

Team 1: Thalia, Annabeth, Connor Stoll

Team 2: Percy, Nico, Travis Stoll

Team 3: Grover, Juniper, Will Solace, Katie Garner

Team 4: Clarisse, Harry Grace (OC), Chris

We decided that we would vote for the best on Friday after capture the flag the rules were you couldn't vote for your own. Today was Tuesday so the completion would start tomorrow. But as we started to walk to my cabin to make a plan owls started to sit on the roof and were staring at Percy. Seconds later after 12 flashes of gold light the gods appeared before us Zeus came over to us and said we want to play.

Team 1: Thalia, Annabeth, Connor Stoll, Malcolm, Hermes, Hades, Artemis

Team 2: Percy, Nico, Travis Stoll, Zeus, Hera, Apollo

Team 3: Grover, Juniper, Will Solace, Katie Garner, Poseidon, Demeter

Team 4: Clarisse, Harry Grace (OC), Chris, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus

So we met in my cabin and decided what to do we came up with some great plans even the ones that were denied were great there were some obvious ones like spiders for Annabeth and Malcolm, heights for Thaila. But who wants to prank Artemis and Hades. I`ll tell you the last people who tried that had a visit from the furies and the other ones a jack lope.

**(Next time the start of the prank war. Thanks everyone who reviews or even just reads it.)**


End file.
